Jeremy and Damon
by TeenWolf Fan98
Summary: Jeremy gets attacked and Damon is there to comfort him.


Jeremy was walking home from the mystic grill Damon was suppose to meet him about something he had sent him 3 voice messages already. He walked down an alleyway and sent another voice message "DAMON WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU...HELP ME HELP!" shouted Jeremy a man grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall of the alleyway "Hello Jeremy remember that one time when you rejected me?" Jeremy started to try and fight back but it was no use "is this what this is about if you after my money just take it" said Jeremy. The man smirked and said "I'm not after your money I'm after you". Jeremy quietly said "Damon we're are you" as he knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

The next day Damon woke up he was about to give Stefan a nightmare to wake up but realised he is at Elena's probably having sex with her now that she was a vampire too. He looked at his phone and it read voice messages 4. Damon picked the phone and it said "you have 4 voice messages voice message one *beep* Damon we're are you, you said you wanted to talk. Voice message two *beep* ok Damon this is getting silly were are you. Voice message three *beep* DAMON WERE THE HELL ARE YOU IM AT THE MYSTIC GRILL ON MY OWN NOW IM HEADING TO YOURS TO KICK YOUR ASS" Damon was about to put the phone then it said "voice message 4 *beep* DAMON WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU...there then heard a man shouting something like shut up and Jeremy screaming for help. Damon put the phone down and ran to the mystic grill.

* * *

Damon walked over the the bartender and said "excuse me have you seen a boy called Jeremy Gilbert" the bartender replied "I seen him yesterday but not today sorry" Damon walked out and walked down the alleyway. He saw a naked kid on the floor he smelt of blood,dirt and Sex he saw who it was it was Jeremy. "Jeremy is that you" he asked tears blurred Jeremy's vision "Damon it was him I can't move it hurts so bad" Damon picked him up like a baby and held him close to him so nothing was on show. "Weres your clothes?" asked Damon Jeremy was still in tears and said "tthe o o oovver there but thee all ripped" said Jeremy crying trying to speak. " I have an idea I will run home with you it will take a second and well get you washed and you can explain what happened" Jeremy nodded his head and Damon ran keeping hold of Jeremy.

* * *

When they got home Damon still carrying Jeremy headed to his room. Damon placed him down on his bed and Jeremy curled up. Damon headed to the bathroom and Started to run a bath just in case Jeremy couldn't stand up in the shower. The warm water filled to the top he turned off the taps and went back into the bedroom Damon help Jeremy up and wrapped a towel around him so he didn't feel exposed. He slowly walked him to the bathroom he put him in the shower but when Damon let go of him for a second he almost fell to the floor before Damon grabbed him. "Bath it is then" said Damon as he picked him up and placed him in the bath Jeremy tried to grab the soap that was next to the bath but all Jeremy felt was pain. Damon quickly walked to the sink and grabbed a cloth and ringed it under the tap and ran over to Jeremy and started to scrub his chest and face. Quickly he picked Jeremy up and started to dry his top area and let Jeremy dry the rest of his body. Damon quickly stood Jeremy up while walking to his room and placed him on the bed. Damon looked at the towel it was soaked in blood and he started to panic he ran to the bathroom and the bath water was red. Damon ran back into the bedroom and Jeremy was pale Damon fast actions bit his wrist so blood was dripping and he placed it over Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy started to drink and his skin went pinker. When Damon moved his wrist and placed some clothes on the bed Jeremy looked up at him "Stefan's old clothes" said Damon Jeremy slided some boxers on still in pain so Damon walked over and held him so he didn't fall. Jeremy slided some pants on but Damon help him a little he then help him put his shirt on. He picked Jeremy up and moved the covers and placed him down "Thanks" said Jeremy. "just because I saved your life it doesn't mean we're friends now your still Elenas annoying little brother" said Damon he saw that Jeremy was drifting off so he placed the covers over Jeremy and waited for Stefan and Elena to come back.


End file.
